Total Drama Brother
by SurvivorRULEZ
Summary: 16 houseguests will compete for 1 million dollars THIS EPISODE: In a twist someone is learning that they are a saboteur and the first HOH competition is announced in which someone is going home
1. Chapter 1

**Announcer's voice**

This season on Big Brother! 16 teens will enter a house and compete for luxury, a million dollars, food, and power, but each week they must vote out one of their own. This season a person will enter the game just to make the other's miserable! And most of all when that houseguest gets the most votes, they will automatically get out at the weeks eviction. Let's meet this season's house guests

(All of the info flashes on the screen)

**HEATHER, TOTAL DRAMA S1-3 AND 5**

Heather: "I know I can win, I've gotten to the final 3 at least two times out of four. Sure that puts a target on my back but I can avoid it.

**GWEN, TOTAL DRAMA S1-3 AND 5**

Some people say I don't deserve it cause I'm a "boyfriend kisser" but THEY WEREN'T DATING AT THE TIME!

**LINDSAY, TOTAL DRAMA S1-3 AND 5**

Is Bethany going to be here? Cause if so we can totally try to avoid Hannah all together!

**COURTNEY, TOTAL DRAMA S1-3 AND 5**

I'm a C.I.T. I've calculated that my fifth time playing will get me the win. It's a no brainer I can win any challenge!

**DAKOTAZOID TOTAL DRAMA S4**

ME WINNNNN

**DAWN, TOTAL DRAMA S4**

Hello good people I wish to come back to Total Drama to prove good can finally trump evil!

**JO, TOTAL DRAMA S4-5**

I know I can win! I can create drama and find a way! Trust me I'm going to the end.

**ZOEY, TOTAL DRAMA S4-5**

I just want to get a chance to hang out with Mike the whole summer! I mean we both have a million, we just want to hang out.

**TRENT TOTAL DRAMA S1-2**

I know people are calling me crazy, I'm coming to the house to prove them wrong and get Gwen back.

**DUNCAN TOTAL DRAMA S1-3 AND 5**

Yeah it gets me out of juvie for a summer, who wouldn't join.

**DJ TOTAL DRAMA S1-3**

I can get people to hand me the title by cooking!

**NOAH TOTAL DRAMA S1 AND 3**

Yippe! I get to spend a whole summer with a bunch of strangers... Thanks mom.

**CODY TOTAL DRAMA S1 AND 3**

I just want to get away from Sierra.

**BRICK TOTAL DRAMA S4**

Brick McAuthor reporting for duty! My strict military background will help me awake early and dominate challenges.

**SCOTT TOTAL DRAMA S4-5**

I've made it the final four both times! This is like practically handing me the win!

**MIKE TOTAL DRAMA S4-5**

I get to spend a whole week with Zoey! It's a dream come true! The only side effect is I lost all of friends last season on Total Drama.

Julie: "And that's our cast! Pretty soon they will enter but first you should vote for who you think the saboteur is! If they get the majority of the votes at any time they are gone! Now let's bring out our guests."

All the houseguest enter and line up in front of the front door.

Julie: "First to enter the house is... Mike, Dawn, Dakotazoid, and Dj!"

INSIDE THE HOUSE

The first four swing open the door and come running in

Mike: "WE'RE IN!"

Dakotazoid: "WHERE SAM?"

DJ: "I'm back, that wasn't Chris though..."

Dawn: "Ooo, I can see that you have a very fine art for cooking, was it because of the strict roll your dad had in your life?"

CONFESSIONAL  
Dj: "How the F*** did she know that?"

END CONFESSIONAL

Julie: "I know you are all anxious so just go in!"

INSIDE THE HOUSE

Every comes running in

CONFESSIONAL  
Heather: First thing's to first, I have to get an alliance

Lindsay: I didn't see Bethany, I just saw Gwenth and Corrie...

Scott: Half the cast is so dumb... This is too easy!

Noah: Scott, he's the first to go on my list...

Zoey & Mike: We are so happy to be here! (they start making out)

END CONFESSIONAL

A person pops up covered by black and white

UNKOWN PERSON: EVERYONE PLEASE COME TO THE LIVING ROOM

Once everyone's settled down he starts talking

UNKOWN: I am a saboteur, I will be making your life miserable until the public guesses it. Good luck

Everyone gasps

CONFESSIONAL  
Gwen: That changes things completely  
END CONFESSIONAL

The lights are off

Lindsay: Who turned off the lights!

Cody: I think the production team did...

The lights come on and 15 candles are on the table

Julie: Our first HOH competition is very simple... For someone is leaving right now...

TO BE CONTINUED

STILL IN THE RUNNING

Brick

Cody

Courtney

Dakotazoid

Dawn

Dj

Duncan

Gwen

Heather

Jo

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Scott

Zoey


	2. Chapter 2

Julie: Last time ON TOTAL DRAMA BROTHER

The castaways met one another and were informed of this seasons twist, and soon learned one of them were going home

A little later

Julie: Ok houseguests you are going to hold onto a bar, when you release the bar a ball will drop down the tube and release a hammer smashing your statue, when it is smashed you are no longer competing for HOH, and the first person to let their statue be smashed will walk out the door when this challenge is over... When you are ready go to your spots.

Courtney: Ha! This is an easy challenge, we had a competition for Total Drama Boyfriend Stealers Vs Girlfriends challenge just like this!

Gwen: And if I remember right, I won

Duncan: Princess, Goth, let's stop fighting

Trent: BUT GWEN'S RIGHT!

Dawn: Your Aura says you are sooo desperate to be with Gwen again!

Gwen: What?!

Julie: The challenge has started

Everyone is holding on but Dakotazoid is having difficultly cause she is 50x bigger then everyone else

50 minutes later

Dakotazoid lets go and her statue breaks

Dakotazoid: SORRY SAM

Julie: With that Dakotazoid is officially out of the game please take seat

Mike then let's go

Followed by Dawn, Gwen, and Trent

Gwen: Does he weird you out too?  
Dawn: He just really loves you... even when you were dating Duncan

Trent knocks down Dawn

Trent: I think she's insane...

1 hour and 10 minutes

Scott drops

1 hour and 30 minutes

Duncan drops and then pretty soon Noah drops

1 hour and 45 minutes

Heather and Cody both let go at the same time

3 hours

Brick Zoey and Jo let go all at the same time

Jo: COME ON HOW DID LINSIDOT STAY UP LONGER THEN ME?

Heather: THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING

3 hours and 50 minutes

Lindsay lets go

Julie: It is now down to DJ or Courtney one of which will be the first HOH

Courtney: Let go DJ I'll keep you safe

DJ: Ok,

DJ drops

Julie: COURTNEY WINS FIRST HOH

Courtney: Hmm I wonder who I'll nominate

DEPARTING INTERVIEW

Julie: Dakota, how do you think you did?

Dakotazoid: IT'S DAKOTAZOID

Julie: Yes I am sorry, you may go now but first you may be back in this game

Dakotazoid leaves

Julie: Let's go back into the house

Mike: I really wish I would have won...

Zoey: At least it wasn't Scott!

Scott: I heard that!

Courtney: Thank you all for congratulating me, I think I'm going to nominate the two people I dispise the most here...

Gwen: Better go pack my bags...

Trent: Trust me, people will want to keep you, especially over Noah It All

Gwen: True...

Duncan: Umm guys we're locked out...

A loud crackle happens over the intercom

Sabatouer: Hope you enjoy the night out here...

Lindsay (On the verge of tears): But... My makeup's in there!

Gwen: How do you live?

Lindsay: EXACTLY!

Julie: NEXT TIME ON BIG BROTHER, who will Courtney nominate? Who will win POV? Find out next time


End file.
